El futuro de los deseos
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Temari rechazó dos propuestas de matrimonio, y aquel a quien deseaba como nunca imaginó, estaba fuera de su alcance / Es fic está dedicado a 'TemariAckerman06' y participa en 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics' del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este fic está dedicado a TemariAckerman06 y participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics' del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.

 **Pedido** : Un SasuTema oItaTema oSasuTemaIta. Con cualquiera de las tres os amaría. Y ya si metéis algo de Shikamaru me enamoráis completamente. Se que el pedido es difícil, así que sería en un What If o a vuestro antojo. Ya la trama no me es importante. En cuanto alRated,M, si es posible claro, perfecto, pero si no lo es no me importaría trama os la dejo a vuestro antojocomo ya dije, y si lo escogéis hacer con ambos Uchiha a mi me encantaríais que metierais celos. No hay muchos fics de Temari con los Uchiha, y moriría si viera un fic que tuviera un IC de los Uchiha y Temari que me hiciera temblar, ya que los Uchiha me gustan, pero aunque mi pasion sea Shikamaru, estos igualmente me atraen. Y verles tan IC ya que a mi nunca me saldrían así, sería impresionante, por eso es para mi lo mas importante de este pedido elICde los personajes. Lo que no quiero que sea es un UA, ya que me gustaría verloen el mundo Ninja, aunque sea WhatIf, me gustaría ver como se desarrolla para unir a personajes, que al parecer no tienen nada en comun. Disfrutaría de ello. Eso sí, si quien toma el pedido hace lemon, obviamente, no me lo hagáis como ellos de pequeños. Es decir, he visto lemon de 13-14 años y... No. Jajajjaja. No lo paso í que si hacéis lemon, sería a partir de la edad que tienen en Naruto Shippuden hacia delante. Y creo que así... Nada mas. Obviamente si se puedehumor/drama/romance. Son mis géneros favoritos, así que si esta alguno de los tres, ya que soy muy amorosa, seria feliz.

.

 **EL FUTURO DE LOS DESEOS**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **Por Lux Lunar**

 **.**

El verano llegó a Konoha, y las festividades también.

En aquella mesa, tres kunoichis observaban una espectacular danza de cuatro juglares de Amegakure, que se armonizaba con la graciosa música de los trovadores. El ambiente era exquisito, los aldeanos disfrutaban la velada, aunque la mayoría sufría el escozor del clima. En especial, dos de las kunoichis que se abanicaban el rostro a medida que el calor les invadía cada centímetro de piel, sofocándolas y haciéndoles brillar el cutis debido a una capa de indeseable sudor.

A la izquierda, Yamanaka Ino se rascó un costado de su diminuta cintura. Ya llevaba tres piquetes de mosquito y las ronchas se le estaban tornando rojas. Eso la ponía de mal humor, pero intentó controlarse; estaba en una fiesta, y ella adoraba las fiestas. A sacrificio, continuó abanicándose y espantando insectos a su alrededor.

A la derecha, Haruno Sakura se pasó un paño de tela sobre el cuello, sin dejar de menear el abanico. Después recargó la frente sobre la mesa y se abanicó la nuca, saboreando la apaciguadora sensación del aire al contacto con la piel sudorosa.

En medio de las dos mujeres, Sabaku no Temari tenía el abanico en las manos, sobre la mesa. No lo necesitaba, pues las temperaturas de Konoha no se comparaban con el ardor del desierto de Suna, y ella estaba acostumbrada a ese árido clima desde su nacimiento. Tampoco prestaba atención a sus amigas, que parecían deshidratadas e incómodas. La rubia miraba al frente, intentando deleitarse con el baile de los juglares. Aunque, de vez en cuando, la mirada de un shinobi, a pocos metros de distancia, la tenía ligeramente perturbada. El ángulo era perfecto para que ambos se encontraran. Temari intentó ignorarlo, pero Nara Shikamaru seguía persiguiéndola con los ojos.

Había pasado poco más de doce meses desde que Temari rompió su relación con el manipulador de sombras. Un idilio de dos años y un compromiso de matrimonio se fueron directamente al bote de los deshechos. Ella no lo diría tal cual, prefería creer que algunos romances eran novelas para toda la vida, y otros, pequeños cuentos que aunque no tuvieron el mismo trayecto, no eran menos importantes. Lo de ellos fue un memorable cuento de amor que finalizó con una rasgadura en el corazón.

La decisión fue de Temari. Nadie más intervino en el rompimiento. La presión del matrimonio se había vuelto tan asfixiadora, que le motivó a evaluar si contraer nupcias era realmente lo que quería. La vida como mujer casada en Konoha, en vez de emocionarla, le atemorizó. Iba a decirle adiós a su profesión como embajadora de Suna. No lo vio tan mal cuando creyó que ser kunoichi y sensei bastaría, pero también se concilió que se disminuiría el número de sus misiones y ninguna de ellas serían de alto rango. Evidentemente se quejó con Shikamaru, y él entendió su argumento, aunque no de corazón. El castaño añoraba una vida común de casados, una esposa que lo esperara en casa con la cena lista y luego con una cama tibia. Temari sabía que uno de ellos sería infeliz en ese matrimonio.

―¡Aquí, agua, por favor!

Ino levantó la mano para que la muchacha que llevaba la jarra de agua le rellenara el vaso. Temari también acercó su vaso, y después Sakura la imitó. A pesar del infortunio de su noviazgo con Shikamaru, la rubia de Suna pudo conservar a sus amigas. Cada que le tocaba viajar a Konoha, Ino y Sakura se turnaban para hospedarla en su casa. Todo el tiempo se reunían en un café para hablar sin parar de los acontecimientos de sus vidas, y de la vida de otros. Temari las adoraba, y cuando tenía que visitar la aldea, se entusiasmaba por volver a verlas.

―Qué le sucede al mundo, ¿por qué parece que el infierno está más cerca?

―Son los cambios de viento ―Le explicó Sakura a la Yamanaka―. En verano, regularmente el viento corre al sur, pero esta vez le tocó ir al norte. La corriente sureña arde como si el sol bajara unos metros a la tierra.

―Me voy a calcinar antes de que llegue el otoño ―Ino volteó a ver a la rubia de cuatro coletas―. Mírate tú, fresca como la lechuga.

Temari no se había percatado del sufrimiento de sus dos amigas. Sonrió cuando vio el aspecto exhausto de sus rostros.

―Lloronas. No me gustaría imaginármelas en Suna en un verano como éste.

―No iría ningún verano a Suna. A menos que planeé mi suicidio ―indicó Ino―. Además, no tengo los mejores recuerdos de tu aldea, ¿sabes? La última vez que estuve allí, Gaara se burló de mí.

―¿Hablas de la primavera que pasaste quejándote de todo el viaje? ―recordó Sakura―. Cierto. ¿Cómo fue que te llamó? ¿Bonita Flor de Belladona?

Las kunoichis rieron, a excepción de Ino. Gaara la había llamado así porque la Belladona es una flor venenosa. Y no era para menos. La rubia de Konoha sabía comportarse y ser profesional cuando debía, pero esa vez en Suna, olvidó sus modales en casa; protestó por el clima, por los huracanes de arena, por la comida, por el agua de aspecto extraño, por no haber podido conciliar el sueño, por sudar a charco, por tener que pasar dos semanas enteras en ese lugar. Gaara había ejercido la paciencia necesaria a cada desplante de la rubia, hasta el día de la despedida, cuando se le ocurrió compararla con esa flor de aspecto hermoso, que en realidad, era nociva.

A Temari se le ocurrió mirar a su derecha ―sin dejar de reír―, donde seguía de pie Shikamaru. Otro contacto visual que la hizo estremecerse. Esta vez, ella percibió en su mirar un tono de resentimiento, como un mensaje entre líneas que diría «sí, ríete, mujer perversa e insensible». No lo culpaba, ella misma se consideró ingrata cuando rechazó lo que pudo haber sido un futuro prometedor a cambio de la gloria y el éxito. También se sentía egoísta por haber alimentado sus esperanzas con un porvenir lleno de amor al aceptar casarse, para luego romper el compromiso y su corazón. Era curioso para ella que el amor que antes los hizo felices, ahora sólo les trajera desazón.

Para evitar alargar esa situación incómoda, Temari optó por alejarse de ahí. Tomó su pequeño abanico y se puso de pie. La idea de caminar se le antojó demasiado. Los recuerdos del pasado le estaban causando cierta melancolía y la culpa de siempre. La rubia detestaba dudar de sus decisiones, en especial de aquella que involucraba al Nara.

―Iré a buscar un poco de vino.

―Si vuelves y no nos ves, voltea a mirar al suelo, quizá estemos ahí derretidas ―comentó Ino.

Temari sonrió por el comentario y se alejó de la mesa. En ese momento, algunos aldeanos se habían unido a un llamativo baile en el centro de la pista. La rubia no sabía a dónde ir. Creyó que tomar la excusa del vino no era mala idea, así que anduvo hasta una mesa de aperitivos, tomó un vaso y lo llenó del dulce líquido rojo. Retomó el paso, mientras observaba a las distintas personalidades que disfrutaban de la celebración.

En un pilar de madera que sostenía una carpa, Temari se detuvo. Tenía puesto el vestido negro cruzado, el que solía usar para trabajar. Tenía en cuenta que se lucía bien, algunas miradas masculinas se lo confirmaron, aunque ella no estaba interesada en ninguno. Le gustó ese momento para estar sola, para pensar y organizar su mente.

Al desplazar su mirada al perímetro, encontró a un grupo de personas que llamaron su atención. En una sección contigua, aunque un poco distanciada, estaban los Uchiha. La mayoría hablaba entre sí, sólo entre su mismo clan. A Temari le pareció interesante admirarlos, pues siempre había considerado que un oscuro misterio los perseguía. O una maldición. Era quizá la tragedia que había marcado a su clan. Una antigua masacre que eliminó a más de la mitad de sus miembros, todo a manos de un integrante de la misma familia. El asesino, Uchiha Madara.

De cualquier modo, el clan Uchiha fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha, y eso les generaba respeto y admiración dentro y fuera de la Aldea de la Hoja. Eso, y el hecho de ser uno de los clanes más poderosos que existían. Eso lo recordó con cierta molestia, pues hacia seis meses de anterioridad, Suna había recibido una petición bastante inadecuada por parte de la imponente familia del sharingan. El clan Uchiha demandó que la hermana mayor del Kazekage, aceptara unirse en matrimonio con uno de sus integrantes más destacados. Y ese miembro, era Uchiha Sasuke.

Primeramente, Temari lo tomó como un acto de mal gusto. No había transcurrido un tiempo considerable desde su rompimiento con Shikamaru, como para que estuviera pensando en aceptar otro compromiso de matrimonio. El punto número dos, fue enterarse que los representantes del clan Uchiha se dirigieron únicamente con Gaara para requerirla como esposa de uno de sus miembros, así, como si ella fuera un objeto intercambiable. Y como punto final ―tal vez como el único hecho políticamente menos importante―, Temari tenía como amiga a Haruno Sakura, quien irremediablemente continuaba enamorada del «encantador» Sasuke. Eso sin sumarle que la rubia jamás sintió un anhelo más allá de una atracción física por ese Uchiha. La suma era razón evidente para que Temari rechazara dicho «contrato» de boda.

Hasta ese día, Temari se preguntaba si Uchiha Sasuke estuvo enterado ―y de acuerdo― de tal petición. Aunque lo creyera inapropiado, la rubia no negaría que la posibilidad de que Sasuke de Konoha la hubiera elegido entre tantas como su esposa, le había causado cierto placer y sonrojo. Era un hombre codiciado, ahora más que nunca, ya que se había convertido en un shinobi de élite a nivel mundial. Tal como debería ser un hermano de Uchiha Itachi, la verdadera leyenda.

Entre tantos pensamientos, Temari no notó que se había bebido todo el vino. Hizo una mueca y volvió a la mesa de licores para servirse más. Iba a volver al pilar de madera, pero entonces creyó que espiaba de más a los Uchiha, y ella no era ninguna acosadora. La experta en abanicos decidió continuar su camino, dispuesta a ir a donde la llevaran sus pies (y el vino).

Temari todavía recordaba una charla con Sakura, donde habían roto record hablando de hombres, incluido el famosísimo Sasuke. Temari nunca le contó a Sakura sobre la petición de los Uchiha; no tenía caso plantar una discordia tan innecesaria entre ellas. En cambio, la de cabellos rosados le contó una de sus fantasías. La Haruno había practicado un sensual baile erótico que tenía como único fin ser contemplado por el introvertido Sasuke. Los detalles, eran un quimono blanco con bordados color carmín, y el abanico rojo, el sello de aquel antiguo clan. Hasta hace poco, Temari le preguntó si ya había llevado a cabo su plan romántico, y Sakura con una mueca en los labios, respondió que no.

La rubia deambuló por los callejones de Konoha, hasta rendirse. El vino la mareó un poco y optó por sentarse en una banca de concreto, justo a un lado de una farola. Contempló el cielo estrellado, el cálido aire correr, el tenue murmullo de los grillos. Recapacitó que le agradaba esa aldea, mucho más que cualquier otra. Había estado tan cerca de convertirse en una aldeana de Konoha. Las cosas simplemente no habían funcionado, y eso le carcomía el corazón de vez en cuando. «¿Y si Shikamaru no hubiera sido tan convencional?», meditó, sin apartar la vista del brillo lunar. Temari sacudió la cabeza; no se arrepentía, no quería casarse… «¿Y si me convierto en una patética solterona?».

―¡Solterona quizá pero patética nunca! ―bramó en un arranque.

El crujir de la hojarasca interrumpió el perceptible murmullo de la trova que provenía del festival. Temari notó que alguien venía, y se sonrojó, deseando que no la hubiera escuchado. Mejoró su postura en la banca; no se sentía ebria pero sí vulnerable. Lo recriminó todo al recuerdo que ligaba a Shikamaru con Konoha. No lo olvidaba y sabía que ahí sola no iba a mejorar su humor. Casarse, casarse, casarse. Obedecer el curso de la vida implementado por una sociedad insensible. Qué necedad. ¡Sólo tenía veintidós años!

Se puso de pie y emprendió el regreso, dispuesta a volver con sus amigas. Hoy le tocaba a Ino hospedarla en su casa. Era una suerte que la rubia sólo estuviera bebiendo agua, porque la última vez que salió con ella, entre tanto alcohol, tuvo que despegarla, literalmente, de un shinobi extranjero que le estaba succionando la cara a besos apasionados. La Yamanaka era más sensible al licor, y era habitual que ebria se volviera más desinhibida. Para ser una mujer tan hermosa, eso le causaba una cantidad de inconvenientes con el sexo opuesto. Y pensar que la platinada pudo haberse convertido en la esposa de su hermano menor. La rubia ceniza iba a reír de sólo recordarlo, cuando…

―Temari.

Su nombre dicho en aquella masculina y desconocida voz le interrumpió los pensamientos y la instó a virar el rostro a la persona que se había detenido a su lado. La rubia entrecerró los ojos cuando dudó de quien se trataba. Amplió los párpados cuando estuvo segura de quien era. «¡Mierda!». Increíble. Era Uchiha Itachi, que acababa de abandonar la celebración.

―¿Itachi?

Estaba sorprendida. Todo ese tiempo había creído que no estaba en Konoha.

El hecho de toparse con él cuando sentía que no coordinaba bien sus movimientos por culpa del vino, le molestó. No quería hacer el ridículo frente a una persona como él. Tampoco era que lo considerara una celebridad. No tanto así. Sin embargo, era una persona a quien admiraba y respetaba; era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, del mundo, de todos los tiempos. ¡Era Uchiha Itachi! Con quien había compartido una misión hace… ¿dos años? Aproximadamente.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

―Sí, sí, lo sé ―rio con gracia, tratando de parecer natural―. No hemos tenido la oportunidad… quiero decir, la fortuna de encontrarnos. Yo, la verdad, vengo mucho a Konoha. Pero, ya sabes, todo el tiempo estoy en la oficina de la embajada. Y, pues, ya sabes… Dime, ¿cómo estás?

Él sonrió.

―Aliviado. Me he librado de una aburrida conversación sobre política.

―Já. Me recordaste a mi hermano. A veces, en medio de una reunión, Gaara parece divagar el un millón de asuntos ajenos a lo que está escuchando. Hablan y hablan, pero él parece estar a kilómetros de distancia. Me ha tocado llamar su atención para que se concentre. Tú sabes, es el Kazekage.

Itachi no respondió, simplemente sonrió. Pero Temari percibió débil ese gesto; forzado, con cierta ironía. Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se pasó una mano por la parte trasera del cuello, dándose un ligero masaje. Parecía cansado, distraído. La rubia pensó que lucía muy atractivo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando él le clavó la mirada de nuevo.

―Es tarde.

―Sí, aunque la celebración durará largas horas ―respondió ella, mientras escuchaban las flautas de los músicos a lo lejos.

―El calor los mantiene despiertos.

―Todos se quejan del calor aquí.

―Konoha es una aldea primaveral, no está acostumbrada a este clima.

―Es una aldea hermosa, llena de vida. Nunca me aburro. Me hubiera gustado vivir aquí, ¿sabes? Pero, me tocó nacer en el desierto y ser la hermana del Kage de Suna. No tengo ni una posibilidad para mudarme ―dijo, y luego recordó la palabra «casándote», lo cual la incomodó. Y rápidamente, eso le hizo recordar un dato importante―. Por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntar hace algún tiempo… ¿qué fue eso de querer unir a nuestros clanes en matrimonio?

Temari acababa de hacer una pregunta inapropiada, tomando en cuenta que esa información era confidencial y sólo para el Kazekage. Pero la rubia se había sentido tan denigrada cuando supo de dicha petición, que poco le importó ser discreta. Itachi pensó similar. Frunció levemente el ceño, pero sintió gracia al respecto. Entendía que la kunoichi estaba más desinhibida y menos formal que en otras ocasiones.

―Tu hermano menor debe tenerte mucho respeto ―dijo él. Itachi tuvo conocimiento de tal propuesta, y supo también que era información delicada, dirigida únicamente al Kage de Suna. Era por eso que le admiraba el nivel de confianza que existía entre los hermanos de la arena, tanto así, como para hacerse confidencias. Si eso hubiera ocurrido en el clan Uchiha, el resultado hubiera sido una cosa completamente distinta. Con ellos no necesitaban de tu opinión; se ordenaba y punto final―. Ahora entiendo por qué el Kazekage rechazó la proposición con ciertos cabos sueltos; simplemente, su hermana no quería casarse.

La tenue risa que emitió el Uchiha, quebró el semblante duro que la rubia pretendía mostrar. Un sonrojo, y un punto para él, por haber descubierto la verdad oculta de aquel trato negado. Temari creyó que debía responder algo para no verse tan descuidada. Ella era una kunoichi modelo, no una novata de lengua suelta.

―No sólo fue eso ―Hablaba del hecho de no querer casarse―. Ustedes no pidieron mi opinión. Es decir, ¿cómo aceptaría casarme con un hombre al que apenas conozco? Sé que Sasuke es un shinobi honorable para su aldea, pero, eso no basta. ¿Casarme al azar? No todos los clanes tienen las mismas costumbres. ¿A caso fue imposible preguntarme primero a mí si quería desposarlo? Y si hubiera aceptado unirme al clan Uchiha, me hubiera bastado con inspeccionar quién estaba disponible.

―Aun si hubieras querido elegir otro prospecto Uchiha, no hubiera sido posible. Sasuke era el único miembro aprobado por el clan.

―Soy mayor que él ―dijo, a modo de excusa. La realidad, era que sólo le llevaba dos años de diferencia al Uchiha menor, cosa que no tenía mucha relevancia―. Y si hablamos de edades, hubiera sido justo que sugirieran a alguien mayor. ¿Por qué no te propusieron a ti mejor?

Y de nuevo, la sonrisa escondida entre los labios de Itachi, hizo a Temari darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. «A ti, mejor», resonó en su cabeza. El cuerpo aumentó su temperatura, y el calor adornó su vergüenza. Supo que debía formular mejor su pregunta, disculparse, corregirse, negarlo, o si no, el Uchiha se iría creyendo que, si él hubiera sido propuesto como su prometido, probablemente ella hubiera aceptado casarse.

―No, no me escuches. No sé qué estoy diciendo. Estúpido vino.

―Y pensar que mi pequeño hermano menor había dicho que tú tenías algo especial. Fue algo como… «Ella es imponente; tiene la talla de una Uchiha» ―volvió a reír―. Espero que jamás se entere que rechazaron su oferta de matrimonio por el único hecho de ser él quien estaba destinado a ser el esposo.

―Por favor, ya no sigas.

Temari estaba apenada, e Itachi parecía divertido con la situación. La rubia no entendía cómo esa conversación se le salió de las manos. Ella era controladora, sabía qué decir y en qué momento decirlo. Aunque esa noche, definitivamente perdió la batuta. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan avergonzada. Era quizá la manera en que Itachi le restaba importancia a su _impensado_ desliz. Fue lo mejor, creyó al principio.

―Está bien, y la moraleja es… ―comentó Temari―, cuando toque el turno de conseguir a tu futura esposa, por favor, adviértele que te gustaría saber qué opina al respecto ―La rubia rio un poco. Itachi la contempló, con aire abnegado.

―Jamás ocurrirá eso ―indicó, mientras Temari lo miró sin entender―. Mi posición en el clan no me permite contraer matrimonio. Es… un acuerdo dictaminado por los dirigentes de la familia ―La mirada de la rubia mostraba consternación, pues aunque ella misma renegaba del matrimonio, le pareció terrible privarse de ese destino no por decisión propia.

―Eso es… inaudito ―El semblante le cambió.

―Es como tú has dicho, «Los clanes no comparten las mismas costumbres» ―dijo, totalmente adaptado a esa idea. Temari no podía borrar la expresión de inconformidad que le causaban sus palabras. Itachi sonrió―. No siempre se obtiene lo que se desea ―indicó el Uchiha, mirando hacia la derecha, donde estaba un largo camino de unas escaleras.

El viento corrió suavemente. Temari contempló su perfil y su expresión. Itachi, el muchacho de la mirada nostálgica. Siempre parecía tener un pensamiento muy profundo. Era como si hubiera nacido en otra época, y añorara otros tiempos. Temari creía que parecía insatisfecho, que la existencia le sabía vana, incompleta, superficial. En ese momento, la rubia tuvo enormes deseos de saber qué le hacía falta, qué era eso que anhelaba. «No siempre se obtiene lo que se desea», se repitió en la mente.

―¿Cuál es tu deseo, Itachi?

El Uchiha volvió a mirarla, interesado por el tono suave y sincero que utilizó para hacerle la pregunta. El contacto con sus oscuras pupilas, causó que Temari tomara consciencia de lo que acababa de decir. Intuyó que había hecho una pregunta indiscreta, pues la respuesta podía ser muy personal, y ella no quería entrometerse en sus asuntos. Aunque Itachi no se lo dijera, era incómodo estar en esa posición. Por eso volvió a sonrojarse. Odiaba eso, no le gustaba sentirse así, vulnerable, aunque decidió echarle toda la culpa al vino.

―Lo siento ―comentó ella―. No tienes qué responderme.

―Está bien. No te disculpes ―sonrió. Desvió la mirada al suelo. Los mechones de cabello le cubrieron el rostro. Tras un breve silencio, se recogió uno de los mechones detrás de la oreja, levantó la vista y continuó―. Quizá si pienso en el último deseo… ―pausó, mientras Temari esperaba con ansias ocultas su respuesta―, es no ser Uchiha Itachi... Ser alguien más. Tan sólo un hombre que vive sin la necesidad de matar.

Las hojas se arrastraron con el tibio soplido del viento. Temari abrió los labios cuando creyó que había entendido sus palabras. Él no quería ser un arma asesina, no un ninja. Todo el contraste con ella, que moría de deseos por crecer en su profesión como kunoichi. La situación común y corriente hubiera sido decirle al Uchiha que reprobaba su modo de pensar. Así era ella, decía las cosas que le parecían aberrantes. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser Itachi quien pesara de ese modo, le supo diferente. Le fue incomprensible juzgarlo.

―Es tan curioso… ―comentó ella―. Todos queremos cosas diferentes, e inalcanzables, a veces. Adoramos y anhelamos nuestros sueños, mientras otros se horrorizan de ellos. La vida que tiene uno, la desea el otro… en serio, tú, por ejemplo… tienes el mundo a tus pies, y desearías no tenerlo.

―Poético.

Temari no pudo evitar reír, y sonrojarse de nuevo. Era consciente de lo atractivo que era el Uchiha, más allá de su belleza masculina; desde el día que compartieron una misión juntos. Él había sido tan caballeroso, cosa extraña cuando se trataba de ninjas. A la hora del deber, todos dejaban de ser hombres, o mujeres; se convertían en sólo personas con un mismo fin. Itachi no actuaba de ese modo, él siempre había sido cálido y protector con todos sus compañeros, en especial con las femíneas.

―Parece que siempre quiebras lo profundo de la seriedad ―dijo ella―. Y yo creí que eras el hombre más serio del mundo, después de mi hermano.

―Quizá en otro momento…

Una mirada penetrante, hizo a Temari estremecerse. No desvió los ojos, contuvo el contacto visual. Probablemente había sido culpa de los nervios que la asaltaron cuando se encontró con él, que no recapacitó en lo que realmente sucedía. Itachi había coqueteado con ella desde casi el principio, y la rubia a penas se enteraba. Una llama se encendió en su interior, y creyó que flotó, sobre el suelo, aunque sea unos segundos. Más palabras, y movimientos cuidadosos, dieron continuidad al resto de la noche.

El tiempo transcurrió tan fluido, que de pronto, ella recapacitó que estaba en la misma habitación que él. La penumbra dibujó la silueta de dos cuerpos fusionados, unidos de forma que no cabría un tercero. Temari se colgó de sus hombros, mientras un apasionado beso los consumía. Itachi le desabrochó el vestido cruzado, y ella jadeó, separándose de su boca, ayudándole a quitarse la prenda. Retrocedió y cayó sobre la cama. El contacto visual se había intensificado de una manera luctuosa, ansiosa. La rubia lo vio subirse sobre ella con los movimientos de un felino, como los de un cazador que fuera a jugar con su presa.

Si sólo pudiera reconocerse. Ella era una mujer agresiva, tajante, controladora. Ahora, se sentía totalmente abierta para recibirlo, para dejarse hacer y deshacer. Su olor la estaba envenenando de lujuria. El resto de la ropa cedió, lo que fue una eternidad para ella. Lo tenía desnudo, tal como ella. Exigió de vuelta sus labios y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo tibio. Itachi se metió entre sus piernas, acomodándoselas del modo que permitiera volver a su boca. Saboreó su dulce boca sabor a vino tinto, mientras ella deslizó sus dedos sobre la melena negra.

No podía esperar más, lo quería dentro de ella. Movió las cadenas hacia arriba, insinuando que estaba lista para que la tomara de una vez por todas, pero Itachi le besó el mentón y volvía a mirarla. Temari respiró hondamente, cuando su cuerpo vibró con cada caricia. Le miró insistente, exigente, y él decidió terminar con la tortura de ambos. La penetró de un solo movimiento, y ella gimió excitada. En cada penetración, él mantuvo los ojos puestos que aquellas pupilas verdes. La penetró tantas veces, en distintas posiciones, siempre buscando su boca, y sobre todo su mirada.

―El vino sólo ayudó a darme valor ―susurró ella, cuando él la llevó al orgasmo y la dejó tendida, como una muñeca de trapo sobre la cama.

Itachi, acostado a su lado, observaba el techo de la habitación. El silencio los arrulló. Temari contemplaba su perfil. No quería pensar demasiado en lo exterior. Él, de pronto, se giró para contemplarla. La rubia tenía el rostro cansado, la mirada entrecerrada, el cabello sobre la almohada. Así quedaron, uno en la vista del otro. De pronto, él lejano, y luego, de vuelta con ella. La rubia no podía dejar de pensar que era un adonis. Hermoso, hermoso, y esa noche, absolutamente de ella.

* * *

 _He aquí, pequeña Tem, dejándote lo que prometí. Disculpa la tardanza, la universidad me quita mucho tiempo, pero siempre me doy espacio para mis hobbies. Espero, espero, espero que te haya gustado... aunque sea un poco. Y si funciona de algo, habrá un segundo capítulo, para cerrar, donde obviamente, habrá participación de Shikamaru y Sasuke. Ojalá lo estés disfrutando, amaría que sí suceda._

 _Me voy, pero prometo volver._

 _Público, en espera de sus comentarios._

 _Lux_


End file.
